kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (Legends of Heropolis)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. *838 312 150 - Rank 50 Daily player, random suits. : ) *638 111 531 - S blue indigoman lvl 31 water attack ++ *137 406 308 - C Black Superhuman level 13 Rank 6,new daily active player. *436 515 276 - Rank 17 casual active player. Need more friend points *330 684 186 - Active Player Just Started *129 662 990 - B Black Driller Lv 15 Rank 10 Active *827 388 539 - E Black Swordmaster Lv 1 Rank 1 *323 414 622 - Were-Drazoom-ed guy with black and green jacket *826 426 304 - A Red Warrior rank 5 lv 10, active player, on everyday *124 700 340 - A Green C Suit Lv 25 *158 890 629 - A Green Warrior rank 11 Lv 14 11/6/17 *123 968 349 - S Red magentaman rank 5 lvl 13 *823 603 246 - S charcoal spoonster *820 527 013 - S masterkairo active 5/5/17 *156 776 824 - S LV85 *420 212 187 - new player - 5/2/2017 -active *915 005 306 - Plays every day s suit (op) *114 049 597 - S Red Ninja lv20 *789 813 922 - S Kairobot, Lv 100 Rank 81 - Atk 5000+ Def 3000+ *312 837 010 - add me too *111 315 097 - Add me *111 970 393 - I am a daily player *307 173 379 - I am a daily player *309 702 935 - rank 8 lvl20 yellow unit with thunder strike+ active player *109 621 169 *908 449 266 - rank 8 Black Android Level 9 (fully equipped with high stats items) *803 622 661 - Rank 5, Black Gunner lv 15 *705 790 430 - S Red Breadhead *405 943 761 - S Black Breeadhead *503 421 089 - Manggar from Indonesia *1 101 809 310 *2 147 483 647 - Blue Android, Beginner Account ^^ *499 331 646 - plays daily *495 817 953 - A Blue Centurion, Lvl 20, Rank 12 *992 418 343 - S Gigant Villian, Lvl idk Rank 9+ *191 101 449 - Beginner Account :) *586 876 546 - Play everyday *782 701 461 - S Yellow Spoonster, Lvl 70 Rank 33, ThunderStorm++ *381 713 107 - A Red Warrior rank 28 Lv 39 - Def 1100+ *200 881 314 - Unzumaki Red Titan rank 10 Lvl 100 *882 866 884 - S blue ninja rank 10 lvl 10 *146 243 834 - rank 31 kairobot thunder ++ over 1000 on all stats *979 093 737 - Rank 27 Red Breadhead S Recover++ *380 122 432 - B hover raider lvl 17 rank 13 skill super stun++ good for fight bosses *474 270 011 - S Charcoal Spoonster Lvl 5 rank 9 - special: megabeam++! -low cost for high area damage *871 119 474 - A Red Samurai/Blue Superhuman rank 15 daily play *475 384 325 - S Black Silverman LvL 12 *260 088 040 - S Red Breadhead lvl28 rank 11 Heal All *164 263 420 - A Black Warrior lvl 6 Rank 5 *441 778 515 - S- suit kairobot lv 53 rank 32 *459 470 860 - S Red Magenta Man Lvl 10 *154 047 393 - S blue Ninja Rank 20 lvl 31 *154 208 377 - S Class Red Ninja lvl 35 *357 148 536 - A class Red Warrior lvl 29 *160 543 678 - S Class Yellow Ninja lvl 37 *749 246 832 - S Class Green Ninja lvl 70 Rank 19 Cost 24 *460 217 410 - S Class Black Ninja lvl 10 Rank 13 *145 030 311 - S Class Black Heromorph Rank 16 Level 26 *157 744 049 - A Lv 31 Yellow Titan - Rank 23 *858 185 189 - B Lv 4 suit level Would recommend for beginners *159 136 191 - S Class Black Ninja lv45 rank 27 *556 989 208 - B Class Blue Hover Rider LV21 RANK 15 daily play *257 654 547 - E Class Black Runner lv30 rank 14 *558 456 410 - A Class Centaurian lv10 rank 10 *138 469 282 - S suit Robo-wairo lv 41 rank 67 *456 254 886 - A Black Warrior lvl 21 rank 12 (best atk/hp value per friend point) *755 572 413 - A Green Centurion LvL 15 Rank 14 *754 547 116 - S red ninja lvl 29 rank 13 *851 557 928 - A yellow Titan lvl 30 rank 19 *941 293 508 - S Kairo Commander lvl 39 rank 29 *354 455 375 - C black bugman lvl 17 rank 10 *653 853 148 - E red swordmaster rank 10 *555 067 657 - S Green Breadhead Rank 10 lvl 20 *152 248 070 - B-Blue Droller lv 24 Rank 14 *344 071 886 - A black titan *154 083 240 - S Yellow Breadhead *946 896 164 - S Red Ninja *648 840 478 - A Red Heromorph, Lv25 *349 290 112 - S Red Breadhead, Healer, currently Rank 14 *511 736 532 - Active Heroes *646 474 290 - S Indigo Spoonster Lv 17 *752 287 302 - A Suit Samurai *444 953 158 - A Suit Red Centurion Rank 40 *747 452 936 - S Kairobot Maxed Level 9999 *135 670 488 - F Suit Red Hero *339 475 575 - F suit red hero *647 066 154 - S-suit Magentaman *747 341 358 - Rank 46 S-Suit Kairo Commander Max Mod *847 340 305 - A-suit Black Centurion *146 345 642 - S-suit Green Viridianman *738 580 070 - S-suit *745 168 637 - E suit Yellow Gunner lv 10 *244 427 935 - A Suit Dragonsnap *344 364 167 - S suit Yellow Ninja *242 729 112 - A suit *143 102 880 - S Suit Black Ninja rank 17 *438 544 785 - B Suit Green spacefighter *740 976 334 - A-suit Gold Warrior Lv 40 *441 297 808 - rank 7 *641 952 487 - F-suit Red hero *142 172 197 - S-suit dame 700 *238 164 584 - S-suit Green ninja rank 25 *337 995 245 - S-suit *640 870 969 - B-suit Black spacefighter *334 959 812 - Kairo Commander 10-star Lvl 75 *335 746 840 - Kairo Commander Rank 51 *137 635 846 - Rank 17 *838 004 088 - S-suit *540 870 709 *737 331 883 *637 472 401 *238 938 940 *435 203 530 *939 577 563 *236 146 713 *139 288 921 *139 236 557 *238 164 584 *637 912 473 *137 778 804 *634 863 889 *136 183 388 *138 757 547 - A-suit Red Warrior lv 25 rank 14 *664 331 578